


Phone call

by LoviNek



Series: Tumblr marvel drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Last phone call, M/M, i can't tag..., never go on mission alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: “I woke you up?”“Mhm… What’s up?”“Not much.” Pietro pushed his hand more in his bleeding side, biting his lip not to make any sound. “Wanted to hear your voice.”





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr drabble. That one I like almost the most of all. Sorry for all mistakes, english is not my native language.

Pietro looked at phone in his hand, second hand pressed against his side to stop the bleeding. He took another swallow breath, too afraid to take deeper one, as he heard his ribs cracking few minutes earlier. But now it was safe finally. All the agents were dead around him and he was alone. He had minutes, before everything would end and he was looking at his phone, thinking. But there was nothing he could do now. He was the fast one, the first to come to help. Then it was his sister, who was on her own mission with Vision and they couldn’t contact her. He tried, before he came there to that hidden base. Why he went alone? Why he didn’t told anyone? Oh, right, because Bucky would go with him and with him being injuried he would get himself killed. It was better to do it alone.

He didn’t regret it, even as life was slowly slipping  between his fingers, as his eyes didn’t move from the phone. He found the base, he found others experiments, others enhances. He saw everything, read through their notes and knew they were making soldiers here, just like they made Bucky their soldier earlier. There were so many innocents here. And when he freed them, they all killed themselves.

They killed themselves, killed each other and he could only watch. He could watch, as they used their new powers to take lifes of the ones who couldn’t do it themselves. He watched it and when every one of that innocent people were dead, he killed all the agents, doctors, guards. He killed them, not looking at his own injuries and now he was there, leaning against metal doors, sitting at hard, cold ground and looking at his phone. He sighed again, turning on his phone and finally calling the only number he thought about calling all that time.

There were three signals, before someone groaned sleepily in the phone and Pietro chuckled.

“I woke you up?”

_**“Mhm… What’s up?”** _

“Not much.” Pietro pushed his hand more in his bleeding side, biting his lip not to make any sound. “Wanted to hear your voice.”

 _ **“Shut up…”**_ Bucky said, his voice slow. There was some sound on the other side and Pietro smiled to himself. He was sure Bucky just rolled on his back, trying not to fall asleep again.  _ **“Where are you?”**_

“Classified.” Pietro chuckled again, his lung suddenly hurting and he took slow breath. 

 _ **“Oh, come on. You’re not soldier or spy, you can’t use that word.”**_ Bucky whined and Pietro smiled again.  _ **“When you will be back?”**_

“Soon, I think.” _When you find my body._  He blinked, trying to stop tears from forming in his eyes. “I just gathered all informations. I am sure SHIELD will use them wisely.”

_**“I told you I can go with you on mission as small as that.”** _

“Bucky, you are limping and your metal arm is manfulctioning after your and Steve’s last mission.” Pietro reminded him, ignoring Bucky’s dramatic sigh. “I am not small child, I can make my own decision.”

**_“You are strong woman, I get it. I’m just worried about you, ok? Come back quickly. Bed is too big for me without you here.”_ **

Pietro swallowed, first tears rolling down his cheeks. He won’t be back, he felt it. It was cold, he was cold and he could’t feel it anymore, even his blood wasn’t hot on his fingers. He had the same feeling when he protected Clint and that kid from all that bullets, but now there wasn’t shield hellicarier to take him in, there was no doctor to help him immediatelly, there was no crib to get him whole. He was alone. And he was dying.

 ** _“Baby, you’re ok?”_** he heard Bucky and quickly closed his mouth, not wanting him to heard him sobbing.

“Yeah, just missing you so much.” He said quietly, closing his eyes for a second. He wanted to be there, curl close to Bucky and just forget about everything. How stupid he was for doing it alone? How bad he wanted to make it to look in his eyes one more time.

 ** _“I miss you too, kid.”_** He smiled, hearing him.  ** _“Just get your ass here the fastest you can, ‘kay?”_**

“I love you so much, Buck.” Pietro managed, feeling his throat closing from how hard he was crying now. He couldn’t even stop himself from sobbing now. “Just want you to know.”

 ** _“Pietro, where are you?”_** he could hear alarm in his voice, heard him moving around.  ** _“Baby, what’s going on?”_**

“Nothing. I just wanted you to know.” He couldn’t get his eyes open for long now, hand with phone too heavy to to keep it up, but he tried, wanting to hear him to the end. “I… killed them. It will be over.”

**_“Pietro, what will be over? What are you talking about? Jarvis, track his location. Baby, don’t turn off phone, we will be there soon. Just hang in there, we will help you. Baby, talk to me.”_ **

“I love you…”

**_“I love you too, Pietro. Please, don’t stop talking. Tell me, what is wrong with you.”_ **

“Thanks for loving me…”

**_“Always baby, always.”_ **

He smiled, because it was true. He knew it was true. He could see that love in Bucky’s eyes every time, could hear it in his voice now. He couldn’t hold his eyes open anymore, even as tears still were running down his cheeks. 

“’m sleepy…”

**_“No, Pietro, you can’t fall asleep. Baby, just talk to me. Tell me everything. Come on, you love to talk about stupid things, just talk me about that book you read, or about that pond you found in woods running around. Pietro?”_ **

“…”

**_“Baby…? Pietro, it’s not funny, talk to me.”_ **

The phone was on his chest and blood was seeping through his fingers and tears were rolling down his cheeks slowly, but he didn’t hear him anymore. He was smiling, his chest not moving, blood in a pool around him and first rays of the sun drying wet tracks off his face.

**_“Pietro…?”_ **


End file.
